Dlek Krego
Years before the Empire, a Zabrak Jedi named Mor’tock Krego served in the Jedi order. Although he had achieved the level of Knight, he was declined the opportunity to serve as a master due to certain traits that were deemed inappropriate by the council. Most notably, was his habit of clinging to emotional attachments, such as his love for his mate, Serhiah. He had attempted to gain the council’s permission to marry her, but was denied because it was against the code, and the council felt it would be a poor policy to begin making exceptions for individuals. Against the wishes of the council, Mor’tock and Serhiah married anyway. He made no attempts to keep the union a secret, and was then expelled from the Order. The fact was that at heart, Mor’tock believed himself to be a true Jedi, and the expulsion from the order cut him deeply. But he still held true to his feelings of being a protector of the peace. Although he deeply loved his wife, he still loved the Jedi way of life, and after some time was able to work with the Jedi order, but only in part. He could serve outside the Order in various missions as support to other Knights, but he could no longer act as a representative of the Order itself. There are three children of the Krego family; Jhomak who is the youngest, a daughter, Ma’Kria, and Dlek, the oldest. Only two of the children had shown a hint of force sensitivity as younglings, and Mor’tock was quick to begin guiding them in the ways he had once been taught. Dlek, having been born first of the three, had gained the majority of Mor’tock’s dedication and training, and as the younger children developed, they began to grow resentful. Especially young Jhomak, the one of the three who was found to not be sensitive to the force. It was not long after the birth of Jhomak that the Replublic fell, and with the rise of the new Empire, Mor’tock caught the news that all Jedi were to be exterminated. The Krego family then moved to a remote location on the planet of Rori, where for many years under heavy secrecy, Mor’tock continued his teachings to Dlek and Ma’Kria. It was his hope that someday, the Jedi would once again rise out of the ashes of these dark times and return to the order it once was. Ma’kria, growing restless with her father’s increasing dedication to Dlek’s teachings finally decided to leave Rori and find her own path. She disappeared and was not heard from again for many years. Jhomak, in an effort to gain his father’s attentions, rushed to join the Empire. This move would mark a major turning point in the Krego Family. Mor’tock felt it was also time for Dlek to make his first major step in the path of a Jedi. He sent him to an old cave on Dantooine, known for it’s richness of force crystals. Dlek would finally find a crystal and craft his first lightsaber. This would be the first of the many Knight trials Mor'tock had in mind for Dlek, but would also be the last he would have the chance to deligate himself. Upon returning home from the quest, Dlek found his home in ruins, and traces of blaster fire proved one thing. An Imperial extermination strike force had found them. Searching the grounds, Dlek found that his father, Mor’tock, once a proud Jedi Knight of the Old Republic and his mother Sirhiah, were dead. But the most painful shock came from the data pad left among the rubble. A message from the one person who led the strike force. The one person who could have known the exact location of this Jedi and his family in hiding. Master Sergeant Jhomak Krego. For years to follow, Dlek had hid away his Jedi ways, and tried to forget them. He became no more than a wanderer without a purpose. A vagrant. He was but a mere feather traveling on the force of the wind. Until he came upon a small town called Lexu-Jani on Rori. Here he met a small band of people aiding in the Rebellion against the Empire. Dlek found a new home for some time. While with the group who called themselves “LP” or, Lupus Profundum, Dlek grew to like the new friends he found. And for a time, he had all but forgotten the path of the Jedi. He begame a skilled Creature Handler at the guidance of a master of the art, Kharrissa Fallingstar. For many seasons after, Dlek would spend most of his time out in the wilderness, hunting with friends, or sitting in a campfire with his trusted Razorcat, Grimm, just watching the stars as they loomed over head. But from time to time, he would look up to see the triangular shaped Imperial cruiser among those stars, and an old sensation would boil within. A feeling of such rage and hatred that at times it terrified him to draw another breath. Then he met another member of the group, an Elder; Densetsu Wolf… who was a Jedi. Densetsu, in his wisdom helped Dlek to once again gain the feel of the force, and to gain control of the rage within himself. He gave Dlek his first Holocron, and instructed him to follow it’s guidance. As instructed, Dlek did so, and became a Rifleman. Soon after, Dlek come upon a second Holocron with similar instructions, and so Dlek became a Doctor. A third Holocron sent Dlek down the path of a Teras Kasi Master. But the fourth Holocron proved to be silent. This was when Densetsu informed Dlek that from this point on, he was on his own path, and had to search for himself the ways back to the force. After the time spent with Densetsu and the Holocrons, Dlek again felt the strong pull of the Jedi ways, and begin traveling many different paths, in hopes that one would lead him back to the ways of his father. Then he was visited by a mysterious old man, on the planet of Lok. Although the man never gave his name, he gave Dlek a mysterious crystal and a new path to follow. And so Dlek traveled to a struggling village on the treachrous planet, Dathomir. The village was in ruins, but the townspeople welcomed Dlek and were eager for his assistance in rebuilding. In return, they promised to aid in his endeavors to rediscover the ways of the force. After many weeks spent in agonizing trials and journeys (to include the extermination of a dark threat, Malachae) in attemp to help the village rebuild, he finally found his way to the base of a force shrine. Here, kneeling upon one knee, Dlek became a Jedi. Some time later, during a time of great turmoils in the galaxy (now known as the New Galactic Empire, a very hidden organization that has managed to kill far more citizens and destroy far more communities than the Imperial Navy could have ever dreamed of), He was greeted by another Jedi. A female this time. Although he did not know her immediately, he did find her very familiar. After some discussion, he soon discovered he was talking to his lost sister, Ma’kria. Although she was too had grown strong in the force, Dlek did find she had a very dark nature about her, one that he recognized from the struggle he himself had endured since his parents' murder. After informing her of the news of their family, and Jhomak’s betrayal, he was able to persuade her to join the Rebellion in the hopes of while fighting the Empire, they could find Jhomak and serve justice for his deeds once and for all. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies